1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to bonded semiconductor structures formed using bonding.
2. Description of the Related Art
Along with advances in semiconductor manufacturing technology, a requirement for smaller pattern size and shorter distance between patterns on the chip. Using the smaller pattern size induces problems like higher leakage current. A higher leakage current is one of the barriers to increase pattern density by reducing pattern size.
In order to achieve high density semiconductor memory devices, recent developments focus on stacking semiconductor device on the substrate in three-dimensional structures.